Quick disconnect products are commercially available where an insulator is molded over a metal electrical quick disconnect of either the male or female variety. Other quick disconnects are available where the electrical insulator is made of a heat shrink type material and again are not removable from the electrical quick disconnect. In both cases, the flammability rating is relatively low. Also, in each case the prior art keyed devices are designed such that a different key must be purchased for each different geometrically shaped part. Since these prior art devices are sold as a combination unit, visual inspection of the electrical wire connection (crimp) to the quick disconnect part and contacts is substantially impossible.
The present invention overcomes many of the defects of the prior art by providing a removable insulator. In view of the removability, there can be an adequate inspection of the electrical wire connection to the quick disconnect portion and the basic part may be designed in such a way that a given manufactured part can be easily field modified to be used in any of several keyed configurations.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved keyed electrical insulator.